Question: What is the value of ${\blacklozenge}?$ ${\blacklozenge} \times 9 = 54$ ${\blacklozenge} = ~$
We can think of multiplication as the following: ${\text{Number of groups}}\times{\text{ size of the group}} = {\text{ total}}$ We have $9$ in each group. What is the ${\text{number of groups}}$, when we have a total of ${54}$ ? There would be $6$ groups. $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $8$ $9$ $6 \times 9 = 54$ ${\blacklozenge} = 6$